In conveying operations, an amount of material being conveyed may cling to the outer surface of the conveyor belt after the material has been discharged from the head section of the conveyor. Example conveying operations in which an amount of carryover material clings to the belt include, without limitation, food processing, slurry transport, or waste product. Material that clings from the belt may affect the conveyor performance, reduce product output, cause contamination, and/or reduce cleanliness of the environment in which materials are conveyed. In some instances, material may be conveyed over a roller and carryover material may cling to the roller during operation.
A need exists for scraper assemblies for removing carryover material from a conveyor belt or roller that allow the blade of the scraper assembly to be easily removed for cleaning, that allow the scraper assembly to be easily disassembled for cleaning, and/or that maintain blade contact with the belt or roller without use of tensioner elements.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.